She's Mine
by ericastwilight
Summary: The promiscuous Edward Masen former mechanic now actor was seen at the latest place to be with none other than America's Sweetheart, Isabella Swan. AH B/E
1. She's Mine

**She's Mine**

**Summary: The promiscuous Edward Masen former mechanic now actor was seen at the latest place to be with none other than America's Sweetheart, Isabella Swan. **

* * *

**Betaed by kyla713**

* * *

With her hand clasped in mine, we made our way through the crowd. The rhythmic beat of the music pulsed beneath my feet, as sweaty, swaying bodies moved around us. My own heart beat erratically in my chest, but it had little to do with the club's atmosphere and everything to do with the woman I'd soon be inside of.

I shook the image from my mind since I needed to first get us the fuck out of the building. From my left, I saw the flash of a camera and knew that our outing would hit the tabs first thing the following morning and go viral in minutes. Not that I gave a fuck at that point. The more everyone understood that she was mine, the less they'd be inclined to question our association.

Hadn't we attended enough public events together? We hadn't officially come out and said it, and that may be because I'd never put a label on our relationship. But fuck, it should be obvious to her and everybody else that she was mine. Right?

Hadn't I shown on more than one occasion that I was a possessive motherfucker? In fact, the idea of another man laying a hand on her had me grinding my teeth in irrational rage. Not that she'd ever given another asshole a chance to touch her since we started…what…fucking? Dating? Making love?

Christ, I'd fucking grown a pussy.

No doubt sensing my mood, Bella squeezed my hand tightly for second before her thumb ran over my knuckles. A normally soothing gesture she'd use on occasion. I sighed, loosening my grip on her fingers. It wasn't her fault that men practically fell at her feet, which thank fucking God, she had no clue she was capable of doing. If she had, I would've lost her months ago to that asshole, Peter, who was not only younger, but worth a fucking hell of a lot more than me.

And there went up the red-haze of jealously again, doubling when a drunk little shit separated me from Bella. The fucker _separated_ me from Bella. And just as bad, he had his fucking hand on her. With a firm hand on his shoulder, I pulled his ass back and away from my girl, who looked completely confused by the quick succession of events.

Her head was cocked to one side and her gorgeous pink lips were in a natural pout while her eyes looked a bit unfocused. God, she looked fucking cute, a little drunk and a lot pretty. I'd never done cute or adorable until her. Her hair had fell from the clip she'd had earlier, the waves tumbled across her shoulder, down her back and some of the ends curled over her fucking amazing breasts.

I groaned, almost tasting the tempting buds beneath the taunt fabric of her dress. The fuck? Where the hell did her jacket go? I distinctly remember putting it on her before we left the table. She grinned up at me and said something I couldn't hear.

"What?" I asked loudly, closer to her ear.

Her nose scrunched up and her hands went to my shoulders to balance herself as she lifted onto her toes. Didn't she have any idea how much I loved that shit? It was a constant reminder of how small she was, fucking feminine. As if I needed any other reminders.

"I said, I'm hot," she said, giggling and wiggling that gorgeous body of hers against mine. I clasped my arm around her, my hand curling possessively around her hip. It was then that I noticed her jacket under the feet of a few enthusiastic, but clueless dancers.

Damn, I was going to have to get her another one. I had to remember that if she drank when we went out that she leave the house in as many layers as possible; if not, she'd strip down to her birthday suit without a care in the world. It had happened once, and thank fuck, it was at home. It was also a reminder that I needed to keep track of her clothes when we did go out.

Her arm encircled around my neck, her lips nipping gently on my ear. "So hot," she breathed as she cupped me. My erection twitched in her very capable hands.

Holy fuck. We had to get out of there before I fucked her right on the dance floor. Then she did that thing with her tongue that involved sucking and swirling on my earlobe, the same thing she'd done to the tip of my cock earlier that morning.

Fuuuck!

_Edward Masen Corrupts America's Sweetheart – _I could see the headlines if I didn't get my girl out of the club. Why the hell had I agreed to come in the first place? Then I remembered, my cousin had pleaded for me to make an appearance to help get his place on the map.

Several hands groped at us as we moved through the masses, which only served to piss me off. How dare they put a hand on my girl? I glanced at Bella as she clung to my arm. She appeared scared as she slapped at a hand on her ass!

I swirled around to the fucking asshole that dared to touch her and growled at the slick-haired shithead. He had the audacity to smirk. My arm cocked back ready to wipe that grin from his fucking face when I felt Bella cling to me as she waved some bouncers over.

They surrounded us so that we could get through the crowd. A few set of hands held me back as I tried to make another attempt of hitting the asshole. I growled but couldn't get away. I told the fucking idiots holding me to let me go, and when they loosened their grip, I turned back to the ass grabbing fucker.

Only to find him flat on his back and Bella standing over him with her hands on her hips. "Don't touch me!" She had her heeled foot poised over the man's crotch, intent clear in her eyes.

Oh shit! Several cameras and phones were out, recording the whole fucking thing. I grabbed her around her waist, tossing her over my shoulder. "Let me at him! He put his hand on my ass! No one does that to me unless I say so!"

"That's right, baby," I said with a smirk, patting her butt. "Just me."

"Edward!" she said, pounding my back. "Put me down! I gotta find that witch that tried to touch your ass, too!"

Her words were slightly slurred but quite loud, garnering lots of attention. Fucking Emmett was going to owe me big for this shit. As we were herded toward the side exit, I palmed her ass to get her to calm down.

"No one touched my ass, baby," I reassured her.

"I know, because I stopped those bitches! I slapped hands and even kicked one." She giggled, relaxing slightly, stroking my backside. That caused me to almost drop her, but I managed to keep my groan contained. "My ass!" she said lovingly, trying to get her fingers under my clothes.

"Get me to the car fast," I growled at the nearest security guard. He nodded and looked completely amused by Bella's antics. And that included her sneaking her hands toward the front of my jeans. That time, I was unable to keep the guttural groan to myself.

Fuck, her hands were magical and hot. I cleared my throat and managed a half-smile as I helped Bella into the car. "Watch your head, baby," I whispered, sliding her seatbelt on. Her fingers skimmed along the top of my jeans, descending further until she caressed the tip of my confined erection.

"Damn, you're hot," she murmured, and added, "Can't wait to lick that v until I get—"

I groaned again but took her hands in one of mine. "You can when we get home," I said softly so the fucking paps already surrounding the car wouldn't hear. She pouted, looking so fucking cute and edible.

Damn it! It was time to go. "You promise?" she asked sweetly, batting those mile long lashes. God, she knew exactly how to get me worked up.

I cleared my throat again and simply nodded. Carefully, I closed the door and with the help of one of Emmett's security managed to get to the driver's side. Once inside, I smirked, and since I knew the assholes crowding the car couldn't hear, I turned to Bella and said, "You know I love you, right?"

In the six months since we started our whirlwind, got me by the balls relationship, I had never said the words to her out loud. Oh, there were plenty of times I showed her what she meant to me, but for some reason she never asked for the words. And I was glad for it, because I'd never been the type to express myself well with words.

Then, Rosalie had to say a couple of months ago, that maybe Bella knew that if she said it, that I would run. And given my past, _very _public indiscretions and promiscuous ways that she was merely protecting herself. Then to make me think the worst fucking things, Rosalie added, really sticking a knife in my gut and twisting, that maybe Bella hasn't said anything because she was seeing someone else.

Like fuck she was. I made fucking sure of that shit. As long as she was with me, she wouldn't let another asshole touch her. Fuck if I was going to share her. When I had asked Bella that same night if she was, she came right out and said she wasn't interested in any one else and she thought we were together—_together_.

Though I hadn't come out and corrected her, I was fucking thankful. Until she asked me if I'd been with anyone else since we started dating. I hadn't been with anyone, because really, I had no free time. When I wasn't on fucking set or promoting, I had spent every free second with her and family. I had gone for nonchalance and said I hadn't had time to go out like I used to.

It was the wrong fucking answer. For three fucking days after that night, she'd been too busy with work and had to fly out to redo a scene in her latest romantic drama. For a week, I had to resort to talking on the phone with her or more like her damn voicemail.

My fucking friends had tried to get me to get my mind off her. Didn't fucking work, within in five minutes at the strip club, I had called Bella begging for her to let me go see her. I would've dropped everything and flown out to see her if she would talk to me again. She had answered but said that I could do whatever I wanted, that she had no say in what I did or wanted.

There was only thing I wanted and that was her. I had taken a red-eye and knocked on her hotel room at four in the morning, and within seconds, she was in arms and had her legs wrapped around me. It was the longest we'd been apart since it all started.

And our first fight, without actual yelling. I vowed that night to her, and to myself, that we'd never go more than a week without seeing each other again. It was too fucking hard. And that we'd never leave until we worked things out.

Though we hadn't said the words aloud, even then, I knew what she felt for me. It was said in every touch and kiss from her. And still she hadn't asked for the words. Why didn't she? Because she loved to drive me insane. Didn't most women demand that kind of shit?

I pulled out and started toward home, she looked confused, and I hoped that in the morning, she'd remember the conversation. "I know you do," she said softly. "And I love you, too. Now take me home and fuck me."

I almost swerved into another car. Well, that would be memorable.

Bella, since I'd known her, had never really cussed. On occasion, when she was upset one would escape but not often. It appeared a little alcohol dulled her filter. Oh, it was going to be a good night.

"Are you drunk?" I asked warily. "Something tells me you're not."

She gave me a coy look and smiled. "Not really. I'm from the south, remember? We all can drink you Californians under the table."

"Then can you please explain that back there."

She shrugged. "I admit that alcohol does make me a little more aggressive than usual. Plus, I think after that stuff with Peter and me all over the papers, you needed to make it clear to everyone that I'm your girl."

I grunted under my breath. Peter, her fucking A-list co-star and asshole extraordinaire had hinted in an interview that they had an off screen romance. Though Bella had made it clear that they were nothing more than friends, the media blew it out of proportion.

It was a battle of he said, she said and dragged me into that shit storm. I wanted to kill the fucker, but Bella and my publicist made it clear that it was _not_ an option. It was ugly situation and I hated the reminder.

"And," she continued, bringing me out of my thunderous thoughts. "And it didn't hurt that I made it clear that you're_ my_ man."

I smirked, because it seemed I wasn't the only possessive one. "Was any of that staged?"

She rolled her eyes. "As if I'm stupid enough to trust anyone in Hollywood," she said firmly. "It wasn't staged. Like I said, I was a little more aggressive than I normally would be." She looked up at me and questioned, "Too much?"

"Fuck no," I growled. "It was awesome, but don't pull that acting shit with me. I want you to be you when you're with me."

"Aw, how sweet," she said softly and then an eyebrow arched in challenge. "I still want you to fuck me." Again, I nearly swerved off the road. It appeared it would be best to be driven if Bella had a drink of any kind.

To clear my lust-laden thoughts, I changed the subject. "You act like you've never been fucked before?"

Apparently not. _Quit thinking with you dick, Masen! _

She laughed softly as I shifted my crotch, relieving some of the tightness in my jeans. "No, not really," she answered primly, her pretty hands sitting on her lap. The challenging eyebrow was still in play.

In some ways, she was right. I hadn't really fucked her, per say. At least, not the way she seemed to be referring to. She was so small, sweet, and new to the whole sex thing and a damn virgin when we started dating. The first time, I did everything I could to make sure it was perfect for her.

Sex with Bella was fucking amazing, and though things heated up rather quickly, I usually took the time to savor, which slowed things down a bit. Even in the damn shower with the shitty ten minute hot water heater we had, I still chose to take my time.

It appeared that Bella wasn't looking for that. She wanted all of me, but I would do my best to not lose control with her. What if I hurt her? I'd rather take a knife to the gut—and trust me that shit hurts— than to cause her any pain.

Yes, I would remain in control of the animalistic urges she brought out of me. Even as I thought that, I felt I was doomed to fail. Especially since Bella's hand was on my fucking cock.

When the fuck had that happened?

"Damn it, Bella," I hissed. "At least wait until we get home."

She murmured against my neck, "Yes, home." And used her teeth to show how serious she was about me fucking her.

My fingers tensed around the steering wheel and though I couldn't see them, I knew they were white-knuckled with strain. Though Bella was a passionate and very enthusiastic in bed, she hardly ever initiated it. And the fact that she was doing so had me pressing the gas to the fucking floor. We had to get home, before I told her to fucking straddle me.

"I love _our_ home," she whispered again, that time adding another swerve-inducing nip along my neck. I chuckled a little, hoping it would lessen some of the sexual tension. It hadn't worked because she laughed and I loved the sound. She knew I did, too. "And our bed, but tonight," another nip just under my ear, "—we won't be making it to our bed."

Holy fuck. I barely missed a car as I took the off-ramp at an alarming speed. I slowed down enough so I wouldn't kill us, though Bella was certainly making that hard. In minutes, we were on our street, our house was getting closer. We moved in together three months after meeting, a first for both of us.

And her hand was in my jeans, getting me even more worked up. "Oh God," I groaned as her thumb skimmed the top of my cock. I wanted to close my eyes and concentrate on the pleasure of her touch, but I had to get us to the house. And she was right, there was no way we'd make it to the bedroom. It was highly unlikely we'd make it past the front door.

I slammed on the brakes within a few feet of our garage door, pressing the button to the opener on the visor. Bella moaned softly and I noticed that she had her hand beneath her dress. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

I had asked her once to let me watch her play with herself, she was so shy about, but she listened. By the time she moaned the first time, I had to have her. She looked fucking delicious and sexy because she gave herself completely to pleasure.

Reluctantly, I pulled away from the sight of her hands beneath her dress. The fucking garage door still hadn't lifted all the way up. It had been giving us trouble for the last month. I cursed like a damn sailor as I removed my seatbelt so I could get out and convince the shitty thing to move. That was until Bella dangled her tiny pink panties in front of my face.

"Oh my God," I hissed, snatching them from her. Growling, I grabbed the back of her neck and took her mouth. Lips, teeth and tongue and I had her pulling away to breathe. I shook my head and asked for more.

She climbed over the console easily, maneuvering a knee on either side of my hips. The look in her eyes, I'd seen it before. It almost seemed as if she wasn't sure if she should act like that. Or like she worried that I wouldn't like it. I had to show her I fucking loved it.

"Baby," I groaned and pulled her hips roughly against me. Her answering gasp was music to my ears, so I did it again.

"Get us in the garage," she cried out when I latched my mouth over her covered breast, teasing her sweet nipple beneath. Her hands ran through my hair, as her hips moved rhythmically over me. I peered over her shoulder, but refused to move my mouth from her fragrant skin as I worked back up her neck. The garage door was up fully and the lighted garage awaited us.

Quickly, my arms moved around her to take control of the car again, hoping to keep her where she was. She didn't seem to mind, pressing against my hips harder.

As Bella worked my neck with expertise, I pulled the car out of park and I miscalculated as pressed the gas too hard. The front end hit the floor-to-ceiling shelves, tossing a fuckload of crap on the hood of my Cherry 70 Camero F-Bomb. Not that I gave a shit at the moment. Bella moaned as I turned off the ignition and grabbed her hips. Pulling her hard against me, I took her mouth again.

"Please," she gasped after I'd stolen her breath for a few minutes. I pushed my door open, lifting us both out of the car. Instinctively, I drew her legs around my waist, groaning at the feel of her. "Oh God, Edward." She moaned, her head falling to the side as I pressed my lips to her throat.

"Do you have any photo shoots next week?" I asked roughly, setting her ass on the car. Her head moved from side to side as I pulled her dress up her thighs. "Good." She cried out when I sucked on her neck, just above her pulse, using teeth, tongue and lips. I'd wanted to mark her for months. I growled, "Mine."

As I pulled her dress over her hips, she hissed at the heat of the hood. I lifted her up, grabbing two handfuls of her amazing ass. Her feet knocked over shit off my wood work table as we passed. I didn't want her to get a splinter as I fucked her, so I walked us toward the side door of our house.

She gasped and pulled my hair so that I'd look up at her. Stroking her tongue over my lips, she laughed when I hissed at the bite of her teeth. "You're going to regret that, baby," I groaned. She smirked and continued her special brand of torture.

I scrambled to get the door open, and when the keys fell from my hands, I resorted to kicking the door open. Bella held on to me, turning to see the mangled door.

"Oh my," she whispered. I grinned and walked over to the living room couch. Sitting down, I looked up to her and took her face in my hands. "Edward," she moaned as I bit her top lip. After a minute, her head fell back, as I leisurely licked and nipped down her neck.

Her hips started to move against me quickly, as if she couldn't get enough. I held her still and hissed. "Slow down," I murmured.

She fucking growled.

My twenty-two year old, sweet girl, fucking growled at me! And if that wasn't enough for me to explode, she pulled my hair, forcing me to look at her. Her dark eyes were clouded with mother-fucking lust. Slowly, as if making sure I wouldn't move, she licked my top lip and then _bit_ it.

My reaction was just as downright animalistic. I growled in return and thrust up toward her a few times. She soothed the bite with a kiss and did it again. It was taking every ounce of my control not to throw her on the floor and fuck her until she lost her damn voice.

"Bella," I said in warning, tightening my hold on her hips.

She bent down toward me with her eyes wide open and whispered, "Fuck me."

With my eyes on her, my chest raising and falling harshly, I removed her hand from my hair. Forcing her arm behind her, I wrapped mine around her, nipping beneath her ear where I replied, "You asked for it."

Releasing her hand, I roughly pulled her mouth toward me, thrusting my tongue between her lips. She gasped, moaned and squirmed on my lap. I didn't let up, and drove a finger deep inside her. With my free hand, I pushed my jeans off past my knees, teasing her with my cock.

Her nails dug into my shoulders as I brought her to the edge. She gasped, "Wait!"

"No." I took her mouth again, taking the moan that escaped her as she fell over with a single touch of my cock over her clit. Her head lashed from side to side, trying to fight her orgasm. She fucking hated to come without me inside her. Tough shit, I thought wickedly.

She breathed on my neck as her hands pulled my shirt over my head. I wanted to feel her slick, hot skin against me, so I started to work on those tiny eyelet hooks at the back of her dress. I hated those damn things. Taking some fabric in each of my hands, I asked, "Are you fond of the dress?"

"What?" she asked with a rough voice and still locked in the haze of her climax. If I was a cocky bastard, I'd point that shit out. I smirked, containing the quip since I was one. I had better things to do, and that did not include talking.

"Do you like your dress?"

"Yes," she gasped, no doubt, sensing what I was about to do.

"Too bad," I growled against her neck, tearing the dress down the middle of her back. She cried out and her eyes rolled back. Fuck, she looked so good. "Mine." I pulled the sides of her dress apart and the sleeves down her shoulders, locking her arms to her sides.

"Edward, wait," she murmured when she realized that she was unable to free herself. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell when she saw the intent in my eyes. Slowly, the corner of my mouth rose in a devious smile that had her panting. "What are you going to do with me?" And if her raised eyebrow was any indication, it was a challenge more than a question.

"Fuck. You."

In seconds, I had her face down over the coffee table. She gasped in shock and shook her tight little ass at me as if to taunt me. "Oh really?" Damn, she was really asking for it.

I flipped the skirt of her dress over her ass, tempted to fucking bite it. Taking her hips in my hands, I teased her entrance with the tip of my cock. "You ready, baby?"

"Yes."

As if I'd given in that soon. To tease her further, I grabbed a fistful of her hair and wrapped it around my wrist. I'd never done that to her before, but I'd been tempted many times. She had long, luxurious hair that usually tumbled down her back in a mass of curls. I fucking loved it.

"Are you going to ever pull that acting shit on me again?" I asked huskily. She was hot and wet. The desire to drive into her sent my thoughts into a tailspin.

"Oh God," she panted, trying to move her ass toward me for more. "If this is your reaction—" I tensed and waited for her to continue. She didn't, leaving me hanging and taunting me to do more.

I growled and pulled her head, forcing her back to arch beautifully. Tightening my grip on her hip, I drove inside her, inch by inch, torturing not only her, but myself. Every time we'd come together it was like that. Fucking perfect.

She tried to take in more of me, faster, harder. But I laughed instead, and held her still with my hand and hips. Crying out in frustration, she growled again, eliciting the deepest of shivers to run down my spine.

I groaned and bent down to her ear to warn her, "Don't fucking move."

She moaned only, dropping her head on the table in submission. Her hands that were still trapped by her sleeves allowed her fingers to touch my hips. Her nails bit into my skin, leaving me breathless. Fucking brat. I pulled out slowly until I left her body completely.

"No!" she cried out, wiggling despite my warning.

I hissed at the bite of her nails along my hips and slammed back inside her. That earned me a scream. Damn, I should've done that a long time ago and it wasn't even over yet. I did the same, pulling out slowly and returning with a grunt and enough force to move the table beneath her.

With every thrust of my hips, she screamed my name until she was so hoarse she only managed a lusty moan. It took everything not to come when she reached her first peak and she panted against the table. I knew I wanted to watch her, look into those dark eyes the next time she came.

And she would come again before the night was over.

Pulling out of her slowly, groaning at the loss, I shifted her so that she faced me. Her body was pliable in my hands as I removed the dress from her fully. The soft sigh that escaped her warmed me thoroughly and made the smirk on my face more pronounced.

She giggled. "You love when you make me all hot and soft."

"Of course," I whispered against her neck. "But it's not over."

"Oh," she gasped, looking between our bodies. "Oh goody."

It was reactions like that that always took me by surprise. "Goody?"

"Um, how's, oh God, Edward. I can't possibly take no more." Fuck, I loved when she went all southern on me. Maybe a little acting here and there isn't so bad. It would keep things in the bedroom interesting. Already, we were working on our British accents for a film we were doing the following year.

"Much better," I growled and sank back inside her. The only words that escaped her then were my name and a few choice curses. Again, fucking music to my ears.

It only took a few thrusts of my cock to bring us to the same intensity as before. I groaned and grunted as I lavished her nipples with my attention. Taking one long leg by the knee, I pushed it up my hip and toward her chest, opening her further. I was deeper than I'd ever been before. I shifted her leg over my shoulder as I continued to seek our mutual pleasure inside her.

When I started to feel the fire at the base of my spine, I grunted, "Fucking come, Bella." With three more thrusts, she finally clenched around me. "Oh God." My mouth latched on the mark I made earlier and I pounded into her several more times before I gave in.

Limp and sated, I carefully lowered our bodies to the rug that lay on our floor. Grabbing the throw blanket on the couch, I pulled it over our slick, warm bodies. After several minutes of catching our breaths, I finally had the strength to say something to her.

"I meant what I said earlier," I said softly, running my fingers up and down her spine.

"I know," she replied simply. "I've known before you even did."

"Really?" I had to admit to myself that it was fear of the unknown that I hadn't recognized my feelings for what they were. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

Her shoulder raised slightly in a shrug. "If I had pointed it out, you would've pushed me away."

I sighed, hating that she felt that way. "I don't think I would've." She pressed a small kiss over my heart. "How long have _you_ known?"

"I think it was when I had that accident on set, where I hurt my shoulder." I winced and automatically covered the small scar that had bled so much that day. I'd never been so scared in my life as when I heard her scream like that. "But there was something there, too, that first night you made love to me."

I nodded and kissed the top of her hair. "What made you give me a chance?"

She looked at me, her chin resting on my chest. "Honestly, it was the way you treated everyone that was nice to you. You show this side of you to the media, though don't get me wrong, you were a cocky asshole with me at first. But once you dropped the act when no one was around, you were yourself. In our world, that's very rare."

I took a strand of hair, rubbing it between my fingers. "That's what drew me to you. Not the fact that you told me no…what six times, but because when I wasn't trying to get into your pants, you weren't, either. You were you."

She smiled softly, pushing up and straddled my abdomen. Her hair curtained around us as she bent to kiss me, but instead, whispered against my lips, "I love you."

Taking the offer of another kiss, I pulled her tightly against me. "Marry me," I said after a few minutes.

"All right."

There was no hesitation. And there would be none from me. By the end of the year, we'd be married. I'd see to it personally if I had to, because she was mine.

"Any chance you're ready for round two?" I asked with a wiggle of my brow and a smack on her ass.

She laughed and nipped at my lips. "I'm not sure you have it in you, Edward," she teased.

Oh I'd show her.


	2. Next Contestant

**She's Mine – Next Contestant**

**AN: This was featured in this week's Squeeze My Lemon today. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Summary: Edward Masen had spent a week away from his fiancée, coming home early in the hopes to crawl into bed and make love until they were both exhausted. Things don't always go as planned.**

* * *

Anticipation coursed through me, sending rushing blood to the lower half of my body. Who the fuck was I kidding? I was hard as steel as I thought of what the rest of the night would bring. The taxi pulled up the curb in front of my house a minute later. There weren't many lights on, but it was after midnight and my girl would probably be asleep.

Bella had no clue I had come home two days early. I couldn't wait to strip off my clothes and crawl under the sheet into bed with my beautiful Bella.

I could almost taste her on my tongue as I unlocked the door, and I hoped I could wake her up slowly that way. Two fucking weeks of filming in Vancouver and only one day to fuck her a six ways from Sunday during that time hadn't been enough to make the departure any less difficult or shorter.

Even with a ring on her finger and a tentative date set for the wedding, it wasn't enough of a claim on her. Yeah, I knew I was a possessive motherfucker but the feeling couldn't be helped when concerning her. No, I needed to take that small, tight little body of hers in as many positions and often as I could to make me feel she'd remain mine forever.

Yeah, it was fucked up. If anyone knew how fucking insecure I felt about that kind of shit, they'd probably laugh at me, especially considering my promiscuous and very public past. Not that I gave a fuck about what others thought, only her opinion mattered.

I walked toward the bedroom after carefully locking up, feeling my cock stir in response. I was so fucking amped up to feel her clench around me, nibble on her lush mouth and equally appealing pretty pink nipples. My mouth watered at the thought of those buds against my tongue. I nearly groaned as I adjusted my dick and shuddered at the simple touch.

The bedroom door was ajar, no light filtered through from the adjacent bathroom, which was unusual. Bella was a little scared of the dark, even though she'd never actually said it out loud. Making excuses by saying she might bump her knee or stub her toe on the way to the bathroom in the middle of the night. It was cute that she'd rather admit to clumsiness than fear of the dark. I'd have to explore the reasons for it later.

Pushing the door open further, I hoped that her peachy ass was on display for my viewing pleasure. She had the habit of kicking off the blankets off every night, not that I cared; it meant I'd provided her the warmth she needed. That paired with the fact that she wore these boy shorts panties to sleep, left her ass all prettily ripe for the taking.

I didn't want to wake her just yet, so I kept the light off and threw my jacket in the nearby chair. As I started to unbutton my shirt, I walked toward the bed to find it fucking empty.

What the fuck?

I growled as I pulled out my cell phone, calling her immediately. It was after fucking midnight and she wasn't home; she knew better than to go out when I wasn't with her. Yeah, she could probably handle herself pretty well, and _if _she took her bodyguard, Greg, with her, I didn't have much to worry about. But, if she'd gone to where I thought she'd be, I was going to kill my cousin.

No damn answer. Instead of leaving a message, I pulled up my calendar to confirm my suspicions and cursed viciously.

It was a Celeb Night.

I wasn't sure whose idea it had been, but a few months after the success our appearance made for Emmett's club, Celeb Night was born. Stars came over to help, be a part of the staff, a bartender, a waitress or even a DJ. It was surprising how many signed up after Bella and I had done it once.

The celebrity's tips went to the charity of their choice, which was a nice incentive and the paps that buzzed around on those nights probably helped, too.

However, after that first time, I knew I'd never want Bella go as a waitress again, at least not without me there. The attention she received as a high profile actress was bad enough, but put her in a miniscule outfit, she had a swarm of horny and sometimes ornery men and women on her ass.

As if it was her fault their asshole boyfriends couldn't keep their eyes off her. And my girl was completely clueless to her allure. She only knew the power she held over me; perhaps, that was all she cared about.

There was plenty of protection at the club, I knew for a fact that none of the security there would let anything happen to her. However, by the time they came into the fray, some asshole had already put a hand on her. That was simply not fucking allowed.

The thing of it was that Bella knew how I felt about that shit. So why the hell had she gone? I would never tell her outright that she didn't have permission because that shit is a one way ticket to the dog house. I just usually manipulated things enough that she never wanted to go certain places without me.

I pulled up Emmett's number on my cell phone just as I stepped into my closet. I needed to change my clothes if I was planning to look like I belong there at the club. My call went to fucking voicemail and after it rang once, which meant he didn't accept my call.

I was going to kill my cousin.

After dressing, I went back downstairs and found my keys. Thank fuck my car was at home, or else I'd be really pissed. Slipping into a leather jacket, I grabbed a pair of sunglasses and a cap just in case we needed to make a quick escape.

Pulling out into my drive, I revved the engine as I made a call to Rosalie. She pulled the same shit as Emmett, which probably meant they knew I'd be angry. If I had told someone I was coming home early, then perhaps, they wouldn't have had my Bella at the club.

Minutes later, I was on the highway on the way there, my blood pumping harshly at the thought of some little shit touching my woman. I was thankful that I had taught her some self-defense moves. But I knew her enough that she wouldn't want to make a scene at the club. Ever since the media had given her such shit over smacking that asshole who touched her at the club months earlier, she'd been cautious about giving paps anything to nail her with.

I kept trying Emmett and Rosalie, but held back on calling Bella. If she was at the club, I wanted to know if she'd lie about it. I wasn't being fair, but with all the shit escalating further with that asshole, Peter, when he kissed her publicly, without her permission though, I needed to know if she'd hide shit, like being at the club from me.

_God, I'm an asshole. _

I knew Emmett and Rosalie wouldn't tell Bella shit about me calling, especially if she was raking in the money and the customers. They both said I was too overprotective of Bella, not that I gave a fuck.

Within fifteen minutes, I was at the club, pulling up to the valet and tossing him my keys. "Good evening, Mr. Masen," he said, smirking. He knew exactly why I was there and not giving him shit like I usually did about my car. "She's been here for about two hours." I raised my eyebrow in question, seeing him swallow as my hands clenched into tight fists. "Working."

"What the theme?"

His eyes widened and mumbled something under his breath as he climbed into my car. Fucker was scared of me. He was gone before I could get him to elaborate further.

I growled under my breath as I ignored the asshole paps near the entrance and several screaming fans from the line. I didn't have time for that shit and I was nowhere in the right frame of mind to deal with them.

Jacob Black was at the door and the moment he saw me, he said something into his radio. He was probably alerting Emmett that I was there. I'd deal with him later. I walked up, bypassing the people that had likely been standing out there for most of the night. One of the few perks of being famous was no waiting for me.

"She's inside," Jacob said as I stepped in front of him, shaking my hand. "Emmett and Rosalie had brought her for dinner and came down earlier."

"Like I asked Mike earlier, what the fuck is the theme?"

"The movies," he replied carefully. "You know, the actor has to wear something that one of their characters would wear."

My eyes narrowed as I stepped an inch closer. "And how does my fiancée look?"

Jacob nervously cleared his throat. "She's dressed like that one movie, where she had to find out who murdered her twin sister."

I growled and grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket. "Has anyone laid a hand on her?" He grimaced and shook his head. "But?" There was a reason he was nervous and Bella dressed like fucking sin wouldn't be enough.

"Peter is here."

I practically tossed him aside and stalked into the club. Music blared from every direction as I walked in light flooding my vision only to be taken away and masking my entrance in darkness. Within five steps, I was pulled aside and led directly to the bottom floor office.

I allowed it. Only because I needed privacy while I killed him.

"What the hell are you doing back so soon?" he asked as he locked the door behind him.

"What the fuck is Bella doing here when I said we did not want to be involved in Celeb Night anymore?"

Emmett winced and shook his head. "She was lonely and all depressed from missing you," he said warily. "We only gave her something to do."

"Then you should've had her dress as another fucking character."

"It was the only outfit we had on hand?" he tried. I rolled my eyes as I rounded the desk he hid behind. "All right, all right. She lost a game of pool and we bet her working tonight."

"Fucking asshole," I hissed. "She told you no, so you worked on her until she said yes. If something happens to her, I'll pound your face in, do you hear me? And if I end up in jail for beating some asshole up for touching her, you're paying all my fines and court fees."

"No one's going to touch her again."

That was the wrong fucking thing to say. I removed my jacket, throwing it aside. "Tell me again what I said to do when I was gone."

"To take care of Bella," he said quickly, knowing I was beyond upset.

"And why would I ask you of that?"

"Because you're supposed to trust me," he said with a sigh. "I'm sorry, man. But we're not meeting our numbers lately and I needed some help here to bring in the customers. After fifteen minutes of her being here, her location went viral and the place was packed within the hour."

I sighed, because I knew I shouldn't take my worries out on him. "I know that this club is your one chance to prove your asshole father wrong, but don't ever fucking use Bella again," I said evenly. "If something happens to her because of this…"

"She's being watched carefully," he said as he joined me near the exit. "We had to kick out a few guys that tried, but before even one managed to touch her, Seth or Jake was tossing them out the door." He slapped my shoulder and grinned. "Come on, I bet she'd love to know your home early."

He visibly relaxed but I shook my head and looked out the one-way window. I could easily pick her out near the bar, leaning over it as she made an order with the bartender, who I couldn't name right off the bat but knew he'd been on some hit HBO series.

"I need to know."

"Dude, she's nothing like Myra." My ex-girlfriend had done a number on me, fucking some asshole behind my back but claiming I was the father of the baby she was carrying. It wasn't until Emmett had seen her with someone else that I found out the truth and demanded a paternity test. The baby wasn't mine and that shit did fuck me up and turned me against relationships. And I numbed the betrayal with leagues of women I fucked and tossed aside before they had a chance to get attached.

That was until Bella.

Yeah, I knew she wasn't like her, but Bella had never been in a position where she_ had_ to lie to me. She knew I'd be pissed that she'd go to the club, considering the last two incidents led to me carrying her ass out the door.

And with Peter there, the situation was even worse.

"I don't see Peter," I said and Emmett groaned. "Where is the fucker?"

"In the blue booth," he answered and shook his head. "He's not working."

"And is Bella serving him?" He only nodded, knowing any excuse he made wouldn't make it okay. I watched as Bella waited at the bar, signing an autograph and posing for a photograph. Pulling out my cell phone, I found her in my directory and called her.

"You're a sick fucking asshole," Emmett hissed beside me. I leveled him with a glare. He wasn't telling me something I didn't already know.

I watched as she pulled out her cell phone from her fucking bra, which should have pissed me off, but it only my cock twitch. She smiled excitingly at the display, which I knew was a picture of us on my motorcycle, and she looked around and said something to Rosalie behind the bar.

Within seconds, she answered, all breathless and shit, "Edward."

"Hey, baby," I said softly, watching as she walked toward a quieter area. "What's all that noise?"

"Please, don't be mad," she said quickly. "But I couldn't sleep and Rosalie was dying to see me, so I'm at the club."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Did you drive? You know you shouldn't be drinking, if you are."

"No, I'm not." I heard her sigh as she turned away from a rowdy group of guys that whistled for her. "They were short-staffed, so I'm working. I kinda let them beat me at pool. They seemed pretty desperate."

"You know how I feel about this," I said carefully.

I could see her tug on her hair and I knew I was pushing that shit too far. "Look, I can take care of myself and if I can't handle one of these guys, I'm sure someone here can. I don't need you telling me what to do all the time. I'm not a damn child."

"No, you're not." From where I stood, I saw her once tense body relax.

"You're mad," she said uneasily.

"I am."

"I'm sorry about that, but I'm fine."

"So am I and I know that, too, but we'll talk about that later. Are you okay? Has anyone touched you?"

"No," she said and added, "But Peter's here."

That was what I was waiting for. After all the shit we'd been through because of that fucker, she knew I'd be beyond angry about his presence anywhere near her.

"Is that right?"

"He's pleasant enough, and so far, hasn't caused any trouble."

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you?"

"You know I wouldn't, ever."

"Love you, baby," I said, feeling like a shit. "I'll see you soon."

"Okay," she whispered. I was positive she knew me calm and collected was not a good thing. Even though I was fucking happy that she told me the truth, the fact remained that it hurt like hell that she was there when _he_ was, knowing how much I hated him. "Love you, too."

I ended the call and looked at my cousin. "I'm fucked if I go out there because she'll know I'd been here when I called, testing her. And I'm fucked if I don't, because I can't stand another night without her. What the fuck do I do now?"

Emmett shrugged. "You gotta know you're treading a thin line here. She's going to resent you for trying to control her, while you may think it's protecting her."

"I _am_ trying to protect her," I growled as I ran a hand through my hair. "I can't sit back anymore with that asshole. He's becoming obsessive."

"And you're not?"

"Possessive," I clarified. "There's a difference."

"And that's so much better."

I watched as she carried a tray full of drinks toward where I knew Peter was sitting. There was no way I'd sit back and do nothing. At least, if I did go out there, Peter and all the other assholes leering at her would know I was there just in case they had any ideas.

"You're going out there, aren't you?"

I nodded and smirked. "Don't worry," I said, slapping a hand on his shoulder. "I won't hit anyone unless I have to."

He groaned and followed me out the door. Within minutes, I was surrounded by people clamoring for my attention. I smiled and greeted a few friends as I made my way over to the bar, and already waiting for me was a shot of Jameson and Rosalie.

"You're not supposed to be here."

"And you're not supposed to trying to get my Bella to do this anymore," I said before tossing back my drink. "Don't you care that they manhandle her?"

"She can take care of herself," she said but bit her lip. She'd been my best friend growing up, and knew exactly the kind of guy I was and she was just as protective of Bella as I was.

"Maybe," I said firmly. "But here, she won't make another scene and especially with Peter, which means – "

Her glare she had before softened and she realized something I already knew. "That if the asshole did anything, she'd grin and bear it to avoid the tabloids."

"Exactly."

"I'll go get her," she stated, but a bartender called to her.

"You have your hands full," I said, grinning. "I'll take care of the little prick."

"You can't afford to get sued again," she reminded me. "Or arrested!"

I shrugged, because if it came to that, I didn't give a shit, if it meant Bella was all right. And I no longer cared about how much was in my bank account, since she didn't seem to particularly care about my bottom line. Peter might have been a twenty-million-a-movie-star and I barely hit five, but Bella didn't care about that kind of shit.

Heading closer to where I knew she was, I stood just outside of the blue booth, hidden by curtain that allowed those inside some privacy. I wanted to see if she really could handle herself. From inside, I heard that asshole say something.

"Bella, darling, come sit by me…or on me." Several people laughed before she replied, so I knew the room was full with his friends. I could work with that, if needed.

"No, and I'm working, Peter."

"Oh, come on," he continued as if she hadn't said anything. "You must've been lonely in the last couple of weeks with Masen gone. Let me take care of you." I growled ready to intervene and give him a bloody nose to match the black eye that would accompany it.

"I'm fine, really. And I'm still walking funny since I visited him last week," she stated in an almost sing song voice.

Several of Peter's friends laughed at his expense, tossing him insults, too. Peter tried a different tactic, and quieted his friends with a quick curse. During the silence, I knew Bella was cleaning up whatever mess they'd already made. The clinking of glass against glass seemed to be coming from the center of the enclosure.

"Isn't he filming with that British actress?"

"Yeah, yeah," some other dickhead said. "She's that one with those big boobs and mile long legs, Lauren something."

"Yes, Lauren," Peter said. "We did a film together, that woman was insatiable and never could keep her hands off her co-stars from what I've heard." The asshole should know— Lauren had bragged about bagging the asshole.

The silence that followed indicated how uncomfortable Bella felt about the change of subject. She had no reason to believe that I'd ever accept that bitch's advances, but she had said she was beautiful, which probably made her nervous. Despite Bella's fame, she was still self-conscious because she was considered America's Sweetheart, the girl next door. While someone like Lauren was considered sexy and alluring to the world.

But that wasn't the case to me. Fake was fake, no matter how much surgery cost, and Bella should know better. I would have to simply remind her that I wasn't interested in anyone but her. Fuck, we both seemed to have insecurity issues.

"Someone like Masen would never be able to keep it in his pants with the lovely Lauren rubbing all over him."

Her reply was instant, but the whisper of it told me she was close to losing it. "He would never cheat on me."

I inched the curtain to see her, dressed in a black halter top jumper with a hem that didn't even cover her ass, matching sheer stockings clipped to a sexy garter and fuck me heels. Her hands were clenched at her sides, her hair in a high ponytail, exposing her lovely neck.

God damn, I'd have her under me within the hour or there'd be hell to pay.

"Edward loves me, Peter," she growled as she advanced toward him. "I love him. He wouldn't hurt me like that, and I would never do that to him, either. I will never kiss you off the set, much less have sex with you. Now that I think about it, we're _never _working on a film together, ever again. I don't want you."

He was on his feet in a second, reaching for her before I could make my way inside. His hands were on her and the red haze of my anger nearly clouded my eyes, clearing after a moment, but a deep color of loathing remained, forcing me to take action. Within seconds, a couple of his friends realized I was there and tried to say something, but I shook my head.

"Is that your hand on my fiancée?" I asked, my voice was even but hinted with the edge of my anger. Rage coursed through me as his hands quickly went from her arms to her fucking ass.

That fucker was dead.

I heard several voices behind me as I advanced on them, but they barely registered. Bella screamed bloody murder before she smashed her hands onto Peter's chest, attempting to push him back. I knew what was going to happen next. She was about to defend herself and I could only fucking curse as some assholes held me back.

She used her four inch heel, smashing it viciously into his shoe, eliciting a roar of pain from the shithead. I managed to elbow one fucker and tossed the other into one of the glass tables nearby. I heard Jake, Seth and Emmett close in on us as I pulled Bella back behind me as Peter coughed, holding his crotch and bent over at the waist. Fuck yeah, my Bella hit him where it hurt, right between the thighs.

I lifted Peter back up by the front of his shirt, popping buttons left and right. His eyes widened as he continued to sputter nonsense.

"_That _was your hand on my girl, wasn't it? Wanna try it again? Because I guarantee you'll be limping more when you leave tonight."

"You can't do anything to me," he spat, his nostrils flaring. Seriously, people thought the fucker was good looking? Blond hair and blue eyes did nothing for me, and apparently, my Bella, as well. It was time for the asshole to go.

"You're wrong about that, because I'm also part owner here," I said with a triumphant grin. "And we have the right to refuse service to anyone. This is me refusing further service." I drew my fist back and it exploded forward against his right cheek, snapping his head back.

Fuck, that shit felt good.

"And since you're resisting and harassing our staff, we have the right to defend ourselves," I continued, giving him a moment's reprieve before I feigned with a left hook, but instead, sent a fist into gut— kidney shot, too. Jacob pulled me back and had Seth and some other guy show Peter out the door. "This is the last time we'll see you anywhere around here, or near my fiancée."

"She isn't married, yet," Peter said over his shoulder, grinning with a mouthful of bloody teeth.

"Go to hell, Peter!" Bella screamed, advancing toward him. I wanted to let her take her revenge on the shit, but we were already surrounded and cell phones were recording our every move.

I grabbed around her waist and held her back. She screeched a whole lot of bad words and some Italian, by the sound of it, before I turned her to look at me. Yeah, she wasn't exactly happy to see me. Her eyes narrowed and her lip curled, and then, she took a swing at me.

I dodged it and went for her hips again, tossing her over my shoulder. She was fucking pissed and had likely figured out that I tested her earlier. She smacked my back several times and even bit my shoulder, but I kept my reaction from spilling from my mouth by sheer determination.

We were both angry and likely to say and do shit that we'd regret later. And I wasn't about to lose her, so I had to get control of the situation. I reached Emmett's apartment over the club within a few minutes, unlocking it with my spare key. He and Rosalie would know I'd want privacy and wouldn't dare disturb us until after the club closed.

The moment the door locked behind me, Bella renewed her efforts and bit my ass so hard that I nearly dropped her.

"What the fuck?" I roared as I tossed her onto the leather couch in the living room. She stood back up immediately, widening her stance as if preparing for a fight.

"What the fuck? What the fuck?"

Fuck, she was seething and hot. Some of her hair had come loose, making her look sexy as hell, breathing heavily, chest rising and falling enticingly and fuck, her nipples were straining against the fabric.

I nearly grinned.

Something about my thoughts must have leaked into my features, because she stomped her little foot and growled. I shouldn't be so fucking turned on; we hardly ever fought. Despite that, I was determined to have the welcome home I had imagined.

"You were here the whole time!"

"A few minutes before I called you," I said firmly. "I came home, hoping to slip into bed with my fiancée, who I fucking missed and what do I find." She winced as her hands clenched into fists. "An empty fucking bed, especially after you said you were spending a quiet night at home."

Some of her anger seemed to deflate from her, her shoulders slumping. "I was home, until Rose called with a promise of a drink and a late dinner. I hadn't eaten, and plus, I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep."

"And when they tried to get you to work, you allowed them to convince you."

"Ugh! I didn't want to stay up here bored or go home when you're not there! If I'd known Peter was going to show up and refuse service from anyone besides me, I wouldn't have worked. I would've told you."

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I kind of figured that out."

"You didn't trust me?" There was more hurt than anger in her question.

"You know how hard that shit is for me."

She stepped closer and placed her hands on my chest. "I would never hurt you like _she_ had. And I would never cheat on you, ever."

I smoothed a hand down her bare back, curving it around her hip. "You look fucking hot as hell and Lauren doesn't hold a candle to you, baby." She bit her lips, aware that I had overheard what Peter had said about my co-star. "And I loved that you defended me, us, to him. Did you mean it?"

She averted her eyes, but I cupped her chin so she'd have to look at me. "I don't know when I knew you'd never hurt me that way, but as I said the words, I knew they were true."

"I know I'm a controlling asshole," I whispered against her mouth. "But I only want to keep you safe, since you're a magnet for trouble."

"I know," she replied, tiptoeing to reach my lips. "But I kinda hoped for some angry sex when I told you."

What the fuck? I looked down at her in complete confusion, and for some odd reason, a punch of lust cut through most of my anger.

"You have to admit, we've had all kinds of sex," she said with a nip at my bottom lip. "In every room of our house, the car, the bathroom here, but we've never had angry sex or even make up sex."

My tensed hands unclenched and roamed over her back, curling over delectable ass. "So you allowed them to coerce you into working, knowing it would piss me off," I growled, giving her and what we both wanted, figuring out what she was up to— I was fucking game. "Hoping to tell me and show me a few pictures of you looking like a succubus here at the club, so that I'd be so angry that I'd fuck you until you couldn't walk anymore?"

She grinned, batting those sexy, long lashes over her baby browns. "Did it work?"

I growled and pulled her body closer so that she'd feel the affect she had on me, earning a hot little moan. "What if your plan backfired, huh?" I hissed, tearing the clasp from her halter top apart at the nape of her neck. "What if I walked the fuck out on you?"

She took a stepped back, that anger right back in place. She didn't like that threat – good. "As if you would," she taunted, allowing her top to fall forward, showing me those pretty soft breasts that she knew I fucking loved. Oh, she was good. She cocked a hip, an eyebrow and corner of her mouth, calling me out on my shit. "I'm the only one around here that would put up with your controlling ass."

"You're the only one I care about enough to want to protect," I snarled, advancing toward her. "Get this through that pretty little head of yours, you are mine."

"That would mean you are mine."

I grinned wickedly. "Never, said I wasn't."

She kept walking backward, keeping a raised hand between us. "Oh no, you can't touch me until you say you're sorry for being such a controlling dick."

I shook my head. "No. I'm not sorry. If it kept you safe, I'd lock you in our bedroom, tied to the fucking bed." I rounded the couch, stalking toward her faster. "I won't apologize for keeping you safe."

"And I won't let you keep me in a damn gilded cage," she reasoned, tossing her head back. Even though we were playing a game, we were still having it out. It was obvious that we needed it.

"So, I guess this is one thing that we will always fight about," I said, my smile only served to piss her off more.

But her mask dropped for a moment, trying not to laugh. She cleared her throat and glared. "I guess so and I'm going to tell you something that I will tell you every time you pull a stunt like this. Go. Fuck. Yourself."

"I don't think so," I growled and pounced, wrapping my arms around her like a cage, hitting the plush carpet with a soft thud, rolling twice until she was under me. She hissed and pushed me away, until my covered cock rested between her parted thighs. A moan escaped her as I bucked my hips, her arms wrapping around my neck.

I had her.

"Edward," she gasped as I licked a fiery trail along her neck.

"I don't like men ogling this," I snarled, cupping her ass. Her back bowed as my fingers inched beneath the hem of her shorts. "This is mine, baby."

"Yes," she moaned when my mouth finally enveloped a nipple. She tasted fragrant and delicious as I tested her sensitivity with the edge of my teeth. Her legs locked around my hips, bringing that warm, wet part of her closer to me.

I groaned with a mouthful of her, biting down enough for her cry out again, my tongue soothing the pain. Her fingers tugged at my hair and she seemed unsure if she wanted to keep me close or push me away. I sat up enough, pulling her up with me until she straddled me. With her mouth inches from my own, I sealed my lips over hers. Nails bite down on my shoulders before her fingers struggled to get my shirt off.

I wanted her naked, too.

My hand still curled protectively on one cheek of her ass and squeezed, my fingers spreading to test the limits of the fabric. It took me only a moment more to realize she wasn't wearing any underwear. My head fell back, detaching our mouths and equally desperate moans escaped us.

"Fucking hell," I growled. "You had less than a fucking centimeter of a barrier between you and that asshole."

There was no faking my anger at that moment; I was livid. I wanted to go out, find the fucker and make him regret the day he met me. Her hands cradled my face, forcing me to look at her. The red haze filtered through, coloring the edges of my vision, only to disappear as her pretty, earnest little face said it all.

_I'm with you._

_I am yours._

_I love you._

_No one else matters._

I nodded, wordlessly telling her all the same things. My lips met hers again and passion, anger and useless worry rolled up into a need that clawed at me. I had to have her. Again and again.

I tore at the remainder of her outfit, ripping it until it was nothing but pieces fluttering to the floor around us. Her eyes were wide when I was done, her chest heaving, nipples tight and with a test of my finger, she was wetter than I had ever felt her before.

Oh fuck. The longer we were together, the more the little tigress came out. Her face inched closer, her breath mingling with mine. "Your turn."

My shirt didn't have a chance. Buttons popped, seams burst as she tore it completely open. Still straddled on my lap, she tested me with a roll of her hips. I groaned and cradled her head, her lips and teeth exploring the length of my neck and the flat discs of my nipple, laved into attention with a tiny flick of her tongue.

I needed her mouth on me. _Right the fuck now._

I groaned and allowed her to push me onto my back, but I needed do something first. I pulled at her ponytail, earning a sexy little hiss as I removed the rubber band from her hair. She smiled as it curtained around her.

"I forgot how much you love to pull my hair," she teased, nipping my lips. Fuck, I loved when she said shit like that. "Now, where was I?"

"I'm pretty sure you were close to licking my cock," I tried, hissing when she bit at my nipple. "Fuck. Fuck."

"That's right," she whispered, lashing my navel with the tip of her tongue. "I was way over here." She went back to my chest. I wanted to cry out in frustration, roll her onto her back and take what I so desperately needed.

But she needed something, too. To help her self-confidence, make all her doubts disappear and I had to trust her to allow it. It was so hard to do, but soon, I encouraged her, letting her know what she did drove me crazy.

"Oh God," I groaned, my head falling back, unable to watch her tongue move over my skin. Not without fucking coming like a teenager's first time. Soft delicate fingers moved over my sides with feather-like touches, following the same path of her mouth.

I felt them at button of my pants, her tongue exploring the shape of my hips, something she once told me was hot and loved to admire. I had no idea I could be so fucking sensitive there, enough that every lick I seemed to feel on my cock.

Within a few tortuous minutes, my pants were haphazardly tossed somewhere behind Bella. The shock on her face was cute, because she hadn't been the only one who'd gone commando. Her fingers reached for me, the tips whispering over a vein and slipped over the head. My body tensed and thrashed under her, her thighs tightening around me before I could buck her off.

Her laughter only added to the pleasure of her touch. "Please," I hissed as she bent forward, teasing me with her beautiful mouth poised over my cock.

I was ready to fucking beg.

When she finally took me inside her, I thought I was going to explode. She didn't waste any time with small flicks or shallow little sucks. Her mouth slipped over every inch, the tip brushing the roof of her mouth, making me curse and bless her at the same time.

It wasn't until her throat swallowed around me that I really lost my shit. My hips bucked, searching for more and she gave it to me. Her hand at the base moved in tandem with her mouth, and every time I was close to coming, she pulled back with teasing a lick until I settled, only to draw me to the edge again and again.

"Bella!" I groaned and ready to take the fuck over. And her sweet little giggles were not helping. Moments later, I felt her crawl over me, her mouth searching for mine. I took her mouth the way I wanted to take her, long and hard thrusts of my tongue over hers. Her hips rolled against mine again, pulling a long deep hiss of need and desperation from inside me.

With a growl, I pulled her closer by her ass, fingers splayed across the tempting curves. "Please!" She used her hands to prop herself up against my chest, and with our gazes locked, she finally took me deep, deep inside her. Fire gripped my heart, need had blood rushing to the surface of my skin everywhere she touched me. She was clenched around me; thighs, her pussy and her hands in mine.

I felt consumed and fuck, I wanted more. "That's it, baby," I whispered, my voice was like fucking gravel, thick with lust. "Take what you need. Show me who I belong to."

I could give her that; she already had my heart.

She moaned and threw her head back, the tips of her hair grazing my thighs and between them. I groaned and continue to watch her. She always had a dancer's body, and the way she moved over me, it never seemed truer. Her hips pistoned over mine, taking me in long, deep strokes.

She looked fucking incredible and she was mine.

"Edward," she gasped, hearing the tightness of her voice. She was close and I wanted nothing more than to see her come. Her arms slipped from my chest and onto the floor on either side of my head. Her hair fell forward as her lips met mine, moaning as I quickly allowed her inside.

After a few moments, I knew she was close; she needed something more to get there. When she pulled away to breathe, I was about to flip her onto her back, but she gasped, looking at something to the right of us, "Mirror."

I looked and nearly expired right then and there. Fuck, with her eyes on us in the mirror, her strength renewed, a second damn wind that left me thrashing and bucking beneath her. She rolled and swirled those sexy hips of hers, watching all the while. Her hands moved slowly down my body and up along hers, making me hiss and watch with awe.

She was so fucking beautiful. Her fingers slipped over slick skin and pebbled peaks, until they reached her hair. "Do it!" she moaned. "I know you want to."

She didn't have to tell me twice.

I growled and forced her to topple off me and onto her back. I was inside her before she could blink and slamming into her, her name a litany on my lips. Her eyes remained on the mirror, whimpering as she watched me lick a few of my fingers and slipping them between her thighs.

She cried out my name, her eyes snapping to mine and widening as her body completely seized to move for a brief moment before she shook and screamed. I groaned as I continued to pound into her, four times more before I roared at my release.

Panting and exhausted, I fell on her body. Her hands soothed me, running across my shoulders, my back and hair for several minutes. I did the same, kissing her soft mouth and trying to tame her hair back into submission.

"I love you, Edward," she whispered. "And I am yours."

"Damn straight," I stated like a shit. That almost earned me a knee to the crotch. She'd gotten good at that move. I propped myself onto my elbows so that she could see and believe me when I said what I had to say. "I love you, Bella. I know I don't say it often, but I do. And I want to take care of you, protect you. I am sorry that it seems like I'm being an asshole about it, but your safety comes first. I can't lose you."

"I hope you can trust me, like I trust you."

"I do, and that I'm really sorry about that. You're nothing like her."

"Don't test me like that again," she said softly, curling a hand around the back of my neck.

"I won't."

"Good," she replied and kissed me gently.

I pulled back, ready to go the fuck home, but it was at the moment that I noticed that her garter belt, stockings and shoes had been on the whole time. Oh fuck. She bent her legs, opening her up for me, giving me a sexy as hell image. My hands ran up and down her thighs, she smiled up at me with a knowing look in her eyes.

"No more marks, I have a photo shoot in a few days."

"Where?"

She rolled her eyes, but smirked suddenly. "Remember Sam said that someone called asking if they could use your auto shop for a photo shoot?" She was right, I was still part owner of the shop Sam and I purchased several years ago, same place I was discovered by a producer.

I raised an eyebrow. "That's going to be you?"

She bit her lip nodding. "Supposed to be very sexy."

I grinned, ready for another round with my Bella. "Any chance you'd be naked under some coveralls?"


End file.
